Conventionally, systems for monitoring sleep stages of users have existed. For example, such system gives a stimulus to a user in accordance with his/her sleep stage to bring the user to another sleep stage.
In the system used when a user is in bed, it is desired to use display means that is easy to view by the user in bed.
Therefore, the present application discloses a display system and a display device, each of which is capable of providing a display that is easy to view by a user in bed.
(1)
One example of a display system disclosed in the present specification includes a sensor, a projector, and control means. The sensor senses user information for calculating a sleep state of a user. The projector projects and displays a predetermined image. The control means causes the projector to project and display an image related to the sleep state calculated on the basis of the user information.
(2)
Another example of the display system disclosed in the present specification includes a sensor, a projector, timing specifying means, and control means. The sensor senses user information for calculating a sleep state of a user. The projector projects and displays a predetermined image. The timing specifying means specifies a timing regarding awakening of the user on the basis of the user information. The control means causes the projector to start projection and display of the image in accordance with the specified timing.
(3)
Another example of the display system disclosed in the present specification includes a sensor, a projector, control means, and communication means. The sensor senses user information for calculating a sleep state of a user in bed. The projector projects and displays a predetermined image when the user is in bed. The control means controls the projector. The communication means performs communication with a server through a network.
(4)
The control means may cause the projector to display the image related to the sleep state calculated on the basis of the user information, at a timing in accordance with the sleep state of the user, which is a timing specified on the basis of the user information.
(5)
The control means may cause the projector to display the image related to the sleep state at a timing before the user awakens or a timing when the user awakens, which is a timing specified on the basis of the user information.
(6)
The control means may control power supply to the projector in accordance with the sleep state of the user.
(7)
The control means may start power supply to the projector in accordance with a timing regarding awakening of the user, which is a timing specified on the basis of the user information.
(8)
The control means may change an image for inducing sleep onset of the user and/or an image for inducing awakening of the user, in accordance with the sleep state of the user, and may cause the projector to project and display the image.
(9)
The display system may further include judgment means for judging, when the user awakens, whether or not the awakening is an awakening in mid-course of sleep. In this case, the control means may cause the projector to project and display different images in a case where the awakening of the user is judged to be an awakening in mid-course of sleep and in a case where the awakening of the user is judged not to be an awakening in mid-course of sleep, respectively.
(10)
The display system may further include evaluation means for performing an evaluation of sleep of the user on the basis of the user information. In this case, the control means may cause the projector to project and display a result of the evaluation at a timing in accordance with the sleep state of the user, which is a timing specified on the basis of the user information.
(11)
The display system may further include a light source which irradiates the user with light. In this case, the control means may start irradiation of the light source at a timing before the user awakens, which is a timing specified on the basis of the user information.
(12)
The control means may successively acquire the user information from the sensor, and may control the projector in real time in accordance with the acquired user information.
(13)
The communication means may receive, from the server, service data for providing the user with a network service in accordance with an evaluation regarding health of the user.
(14)
The projector may project and display an image based on the service data.
(15)
The communication means may transmit, to the server, the user information sensed by the sensor and/or information calculated from the user information.
(16)
The communication means may receive an image content from the server. In this case, the projector may project and display the image content.
(17)
The projector may project and display the image on a ceiling above the projector itself.
(18)
The sensor may sense biological information of the user in a state of not being in contact with the user.
(19)
The sensor may sense the biological information from the user who is away from the display device within a predetermined range.
(20)
The sensor may emit radio waves or sound waves toward a subject to be sensed and receive reflected waves, and may output the biological information on the basis of a result of the reception.
(21)
The display system may further include a camera and correction means. The camera captures a projection spot of the projector. The correction means performs, on the image projected and displayed by the projector, a correction that takes into consideration unevenness of the projection spot, on the basis of an image of the projection spot captured by the camera.
(22)
The correction means may perform, on the image projected and displayed by the projector, a correction that takes into consideration color of the projection spot, on the basis of the image of the projection spot.
(23)
The display system may further include a loudspeaker provided in the same casing as that for the sensor and the projector.
The present specification discloses a display device including some of the respective means of (1) to (23) described above. Further, the present specification discloses a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which causes a computer of the display system or the display device described above to function as some of the respective means of (1) to (23) described above. Furthermore, the present specification discloses an information processing method (display method) executed in the display system or the display device described above.
According to the display system and the display device described above, the state of a user of a hand-held terminal can be evaluated.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.